barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Razem tak
Razem tak (ang. All For One) – piosenka przewodnia filmu Barbie i trzy muszkieterki. W oryginalnej wersji została zaśpiewana przez brytyjską piosenkarkę Keely Hawkes, a w polskiej przez Beatę Wyrąbkiewicz. 15 września 2009 r. piosenka All For One została wydana jako singel. Słowa Wersja z początku filmu |-|Słowa polskie= To może dziwne, Lecz ja, nie boję się. Z dalekich stron, Los przygnał mnie, Znajdę własną drogę, Bo mocno wierzę że, Marzenia spełnią się. Przyjaźń swą wam dam, Zapału tak wiele mam, Mam też tę myśl, Niech zwycięża dobro od dziś. Uwierzcie w to miłe, Że przyjaźń daje siłę. Ze mną wy, Z wami ja. Razem tak poprzez świat Razem tak poprzez świat |-|Słowa angielskie= ; Wersja z początku filmu I know it's crazy But I am not afraid A country girl in a different world Tryin' to find my own way I know that I can be Whatever I can dream All for one, it's true I'll show you what I can do Pure heart, clear mind Fighting for what's right every time I'm strong now, and that's how I know it won't be long now All for one, one for all All for one, one for all All for one, one for all Wersja oficjalna |-|Słowa polskie= Kto dał nam szansę Na wspólną podróż tą Choć różne myśli, inny świat Idziemy razem drogą Ta czwórka jest w sam raz Marzenia łączą nas Razem tak i nikt nie powie, że kogoś tu brak Rytm serc, moc słów Lepszy z nami świat będzie znów We czwórkę idziemy i nigdy nie zginiemy Razem tak poprzez świat Nikt nie pokona Nikt nie zatrzyma nas Bo w czwórce tej na zawsze lśni Zwycięstwa wieczny blask Koniec smutnych snów My jesteśmy tu Razem tak i nikt nie powie, że kogoś tu brak Rytm serc, moc słów Lepszy z nami świat będzie znów We czwórkę idziemy i nigdy nie zginiemy Razem tak poprzez świat Możemy piękne być Wzorowo sobie żyć Lecz nie daj się pozorom zwieść My ocalimy świat I walki poznasz smak Każdy przecież dobrze wie, że nie damy się Z nami choćby nikt, nie mówił że kogoś tu brak Rytm serc, moc słów Lepszy z nami świat będzie znów We czwórkę idziemy i nigdy nie zginiemy Razem tak poprzez świat Razem tak i nikt nie powie, że kogoś tu brak Rytm serc, moc słów Lepszy z nami świat będzie znów We czwórkę idziemy i nigdy nie zginiemy Razem tak poprzez świat Razem tak poprzez świat Razem tak poprzez świat |-|Słowa angielskie= What are the chances That we'd be here today Different girls from different worlds Tryin' to find our own way Now we're the perfect team Sharing the same dream All for one, who knew Together we know what to do Strong hearts, strong minds Fighting for what's right every time United, decided We'll never be divided All for one, one for all Don't try to stop us Or keep us down and out The power of four, forever more And now there is no doubt Answering the call Breaking down the wall All for one, it's true Together we know what to do Strong hearts, strong minds Fighting for what's right every time United, decided We'll never be divided All for one, one for all We may look beautiful We may be dutiful But don't be fooled by our finesse (la, la, la, la) We're here to save the day Come on, en garde, touché We're no damsels in distress Don't mess with the dress All for one, you too Together we know what to do Strong hearts, strong minds Fighting for what's right every time United, decided We'll never be divided All for one, one for all All for one, it's true Together we know what to do Strong hearts, strong minds Fighting for what's right every time United, decided We'll never be divided All for one, one for all All for one, one for all All for one, one for all All for one, one for all All for one, one for all Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie i trzy muszkieterki)